


Hanahaki Disease- By Patton

by MyBodyIsReady



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Self-Esteem Issues, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBodyIsReady/pseuds/MyBodyIsReady
Summary: "Hanahaki Disease: An illness born from unrequited love, where the patient’s throat will fill up with flowers, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can’t be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose nether options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate."What if Thomas fell in love with someone he didn’t think would love him? How would Patton, his heart, react?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i had this idea at like 3am one night and decided fuck sleep i need to write.

It was getting worse today. Before it was just little petals, now the whole head of a forget-me-not flower was coming out every time Patton had to hurl himself over a surface. The irony of the flower choice had him cursing at the metaphors the mindscape adored. Of course Morality would have flowers of memories blooming in his lungs. The striking blue blending sickeningly well with the red that was his blood in the sink. Patton had even started a routine out of the mess he became disgustingly used to. He would collect the flowers that weren't stained and turn them into something more presentable for the others as they went about the day, whether it be a little pathway for Roman, maybe he could gather the flower heads and create a flower crown?

After Thomas had fallen head over heels for a guy they met online, almost everyone was working on overdrive.

"How do we even know he's a good person? He could be a fucking serial killer for all we know!"  
Virgil was becoming a mess as he thought of every way that they could get hurt in every situation in almost perfect detail.

"Oh come on Dr Gloom! I doubt he would behave that cruelly. Besides, we won't see him in ages with everything that's going on."  
"I must agree Virgil. The distance between us and him is almost 2,121 miles on road. Even if we did meet him anytime soon, Thomas wouldn't agree to do so in a private area."

Roman and Logan were attempting to calm the frantic side each time another idea fell from his lips.

And Janus? Well... he had to remove Remus from the situation as soon as everything started, and was currently attempting to keep the creative side and his ideas contained within Remus' room.

A bit of sprucing wouldn't be unneeded. It was Patton's job to keep spirits high within the group anyway, so it was the least he could do with everything the others had to go through and it wouldn’t do him any harm. Or so he thought.

It only started a week ago, and yet each day became worse and worse for Patton’s body, his lungs shaking with each breath as less and less oxygen traveled through his metaphorical self. No one had noticed yet. No one asked why there was an abundance of flowers decorating the mindscape. No one saw how Patton sounded like he was on the verge of an asthma attack almost all the time. Which was a good thing in Patton’s head, that way he could still keep himself happy, he couldn’t risk breaking the facade that he worked so hard to maintain over the years. The others needed a happy pappy father figure, not... this.

So Patton removed himself from the counter and stood up properly, wiping the remaining blood from his chin and washing his hands through the tap, letting the cool water hit his skin in order to properly wake him up from his grouchy slumber. Sleep was a privilege as his condition got worse, as there were constant moments through the night where the moral side would need to wake up in order to cough the flowers traveling through his esophagus. But he had no time to complain, the others would be waking up soon, and they would be hungry. Thus, Patton headed downstairs from his room, and set out 5 plates. No one else was awake yet, so he could lie and say that he ate earlier. He wasn’t hungry, if anything the thought of food made him feel like throwing up. Which meant more time focusing on the others. Maybe he could eat something he left from last nights dinner, he barely touched that anyway.

“I must say Patton, all of this lying is _**really helpful**_ for yourself. I’m certain this _**won’t**_ backfire in _ **any**_ way.” A voice approached him, almost causing him to drop the pans he was using. Patton could already see Janus’ glare burn through the back of his head.

“O-oh Janus! You should know by now to warn me before you give me a heart attack kiddo!” Patton turned around, cursing at himself as his voice gave away his tired condition. Each word seeming forced as it rasps itself out. “Although it’s great to see you again after so long!”

“It seems to me that you are _**well aware**_ of what my job is Patton. I am able to tell when people are lying in the mindscape, and so far you are totally _ **not**_ carrying a large secret, are you?” Janus gave the other a glance that Patton thought almost looked sympathetic. Of course. Of course **Deceit** would be able to notice what Patton was doing. God why did he have to be so _stupid_.  
“You see Patton. Whilst I was collecting Remus’ _**awful** _dinner last night, I couldn’t help to notice something in those forget-me-not’s that are laying around, although I’m sure its absolutely _**nothing**_.” Janus opened his hand towards Patton, allowing the other to see a bunch of petals stained red clumped together inside of it.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> there was quite a few mishaps during the making of this, im so so sorry this was supposed to be out a lot sooner.  
> either way i hope you all enjoy this chapter!

"My my Patton, you've remained silent for a **_short_** period of time." Janus kept his eye on the other side as the flower petals in his hand started to separate from one another, previously stuck due to the heat of his hand.   
"Janus k-kiddo I..." Patton sighed heavily, there was no way he could get out of this one. Lying wouldn't work on Deceit, but the truth was so _difficult_ to get out.   
"I can't say I have no idea how it happened. But I have no clue why either." Patton turned back around as the tears he pushed aside from all the pain slowly slipped out.   
  
Janus looked at the back of his head, concern dripping out of every feature of his face. Shoving back the petals into his pocket, he reached out a hand and placed it upon Patton's shoulder. Preparing himself to attempt to console the other.   


"Janus! ~ You should've told me you had something on you!" 

Remus burst through the wall of the room, singing too loud for the time of day. Both sides cringed at the sudden rise in volume, Patton fearing that the others may wake up due to the sound as Janus removed his hand in fright. 

Remus glanced vaguely at the scene he just walked in on; ignoring the disappointed glares sent in his direction. He only focusing on Janus’ pocket, seeing the stains practically shine through the material. Seeing something gruesome that wasn’t made by the ‘creative’ side himself really got him excited. 

“Tell me oh snake friend of mine. Why would you hide this from me?” Remus latched himself onto the deceitful side, almost making it look like he was being carried. Janus rolled his eyes with annoyance; it _was_ his job to show up where he wasn’t invited, but Janus thought he was getting somewhere. Now Patton was vigorously rubbing his eyes and putting on another fake smile. 

“Remus! You should really use a door next time. I doubt the mindscape enjoys fixing walls that much.” The fatherly side forced a chuckle at the antics unfolding before him. Obviously trying to move on from the conversation Janus wanted to put forward. 

“But that’s so boring Patton! Who would I be without my spontaneous ways of thinking?” Remus sulked, demeanour switching instantly even as he attempted to screen Janus’s body for his main reason for appearing. The dark side was about to say something when _Virgil_ began walking downstairs. There was no way Patton would talk with him with more people, and it wasn’t as though it would go unnoticed that Patton wasn’t in the kitchen either. So Janus cut his loses. 

“I would **_despise_ ** if we could continue this conversation at a later point Patton.” He shoved the petals into the fatherly sides hand before heading back to his own room with Remus still tangled around him. 

Patton let out a long sigh of relief as he plastered himself together and shoved the petals into his own pocket. Watching as Virgil entered the kitchen, at least he was in a better state than yesterday. Every day seemed to be taking a toll on the anxious side, his eyeshadow seemingly piling on each time he left his room. Patton saw the other side eye him curiously as he remembered he was unable to finish breakfast before he woke up, something he managed to achieve pretty much every day since the other joined the main mind palace. 

“Morning kiddo! Sorry but breakfast isn’t ready yet, I stayed up too late last night and was a bit frazzled when I woke.” Virgil noticeably relaxed at the excuse, either not noticing the lie or not caring about it. 

“Do you want any help?” Patton shook his head, giggling a little at the raspy voice Virgil always had when he first woke up. Further reassuring Virgil everything was ok before returning back to the stove top. 

Whatever move Patton made felt like absolute hell on his lungs, every breath he took scratching the flowers deep within him as they threatened to break loose. The side attempted to work quickly on breakfast so he could either sit himself down or excuse himself to the bathroom to cough up everything. He knew everyone's meal choice off by heart at this point:   


-Roman wanted pancakes, preferably topped with every berry in the mindscape and enough maple syrup to ‘Drown the dragon witch’ (his own words) and a glass full of orange juice 

-Logan preferred toast cooked at the 3rd temperature of the toaster, lathered with a table spoon of Crofters and a pot of black coffee of which he could add whatever he thought was desirable for the day. 

-At first Virgil just took whatever was leftover in the fridge, but over time he admitted he liked bacon and egg sandwiches (one egg, two rashers of bacon) and a cup of chamomile or peppermint tea. 

On any other day this would be a simple task, like clockwork, yet with the thoughts of the new guy they were talking to plaguing his mind, all he wanted to do was go back to bed and sleep until all the pain went away. But instead he forced himself to complete the meals and place them upon the table nearby for the others, by the time he was finished Logan was already downstairs with his binder of notices for the day, and he could hear Romans melodical singing coming down the stairs. 

It seemed normal, something Patton was desperately trying to accomplish, but as Virgil and Logan once again started talking about Thomas’s new friend, the parental side felt the room begin to spin, his breathing becoming even more stressful, quickly he excused himself and ran into the nearest bathroom, making sure the door was securely locked before all of the flowers poured themselves out, full heads of forget-me-nots covered the tiles as blood mixed in, catching on the petals as the came out of his throat. It hurt. 

**_It hurt so god damn much._ **

That's all Patton could think of until his body gave up on him, his head using the flowers as a pillow whilst his eyes slowly shut. Welcoming the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> i've posted this on tumblr as well 
> 
> https://mellowmemetree.tumblr.com/post/619310799851274241/hanahaki-disease-part-1-patton-angst-time-babeyyy


End file.
